


Underconstruction (Because at least then I can pretend the title might be clever)

by Lanesy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Are these oneshots? Are these connected? How many bad puns will there be?Who in Hell knows?(Or various conversations and plot points I think might eventually pop up in the series proper.)





	Underconstruction (Because at least then I can pretend the title might be clever)

“So um, why is Charlie here?” Angel Dust asks while examining his claws and the nail file.

“Because she thinks the best way to help a person is to do it personally, rather than being stuck in a palace.” Vaggie strains as she tries to move various heavy boxes up the stairs. “Any chance you'll get your ass off that couch and help me move these boxes?”

“Um,” Angel Dust pretends to mull on the request. “No and I don't mean the hotel. Why in hell is she in Hell? I mean, she's the nicest and possibly dumbest person I've met in either of my lives so why is she isn't she in Heaven or something? Can she even go to Heaven? Can any of us?” The spider demon looks up at the silent moth demon as she walks away.


End file.
